


Without Him

by g_f4ever



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_f4ever/pseuds/g_f4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends, Frank and Gerard, would do anything for each other even if that meant sacrificing themselves for the others safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Him

**Author's Note:**

> Gerard's POV.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, it's all fictional, this never happened.

What would happen if a horror movie came true? The ones with zombies and infections, y’know which ones I’m talking about? I Am Legend, 28 Days Later, ZombieLand, yeah those kind of movies. We all come up with plans of what we would do if that kind of thing were to happen, but how would you actually cope, alone with your boyfriend, fighting evil?

Frank Iero. My best friend. My Boyfriend. What would I do without him? He was my everything. Was. Past tense. I remember when I met him. Amazing, the best day of my life. I can’t remember too much about back then but I can remember the blistering sun beating down on my cowering form. The towering boys sneering at me, hissing like giant serpents, ready to attack their prey.

Cliché? Maybe, but I’m filled with a warm, comforting feeling whenever I go back to that day. Whilst the boys were stalking closer ready to pounce, a boy with childish features pounced on them instead and saved me from a, no doubt, brutal beating. He saved me once and years of good times, bad times, happy times and sad times later he would save me again.

Bang!  
Bang!  
Bang!

That was the noise that awoke me that day, the day Frank saved me for the very last time. I remember wondering what it was, my head still clouded with sleep. It was quiet for a moment, the silence a heavy eerie layer, blanketing my apartment.

Bang!  
Bang!  
Bang!

Again that noise, the noise that echoed in my ears like thunder. “Gerard! Gerard! You have to open the door!” Panicked shouts bounced off the walls but it wasn’t any panicked shouts. It was Frank. I would have recognized his voice anywhere.

Warily, I dragged my body to the flaking door, my brow creasing with worry. What did he want? What was so important? Was he hurt? Those questions among many others raced through my head, making worry take over my senses.

Bang!  
Bang!  
Bang!

“Gerard, now!”

My hand trembled as I yanked open the door, Frank flying in and slamming the door shut, the wood splintering slightly as it rattled in its frame. He was bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet but not in joy as it would have seemed to any onlooker but in fear.

Darkness filled the apartment as he uttered those six words. Those six life shattering words.  
“Zombies! Outside! We need to go!”

Do you see what I was talking about at the beginning now? About Zombies and infection? Yeah, I never thought any of that was possible until that moment, that heart stopping moment.

I can’t recall what happened in those next few minutes but I do remember thinking how? How is this even possible? What went wrong?

The car trembled and came to a shuddering halt, when we got in the car I don’t know, but I remember Frank shouting, his words a messy scramble to my ears. I must have still been in shock. Again my memories are blank of the next half an hour, a haze of confusion overpowering my thoughts.

Hands grasped and clutched at my shirt, tugging me. Frank, my best friend, my boyfriend, what would I do without him? Except, it wasn’t him though. It was one of those... things. I didn’t and still don’t know exactly what they are. They’re things from horror stories and nightmares, I can tell you that much. They took him from me. How could they? He wasn’t theirs to take. He was mine, my best friend, my boyfriend, my everything.

I panicked and a strange startled yell escaped from my throat. I remember struggling, hitting the ground and a lot of loud warped sounds. Thinking back it must have been Frank, when the... the creature hurt him, bit him, took him away from me.

I heard a thump. Then another. I hoped it was the creature. Just the creature. Too afraid, too naïve, to think it was Frank. My Frank.

When I realized who it was a sense of dread dragged me down, gripping hands trying to drown me, drown me in sorrow and horror. Drown me in despair. My breathing hitched, my heart stopped. He was gone. My saviour and protector for so long was gone. No, he IS gone. Is. Present tense.

Now as I stumble down the deathly silent road, I ask myself again, Frank Iero, my best friend, my boyfriend, what would I do without him?

I think the answer to that is: I have no idea.


End file.
